


Draw me like one of your British companions

by sammys_lover



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Nudity, Smut, titanic reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as boredom, then a couple of drawings and sketches, then things got...intense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your British companions

Rose sighed, lying on the floor of the TARDIS, watching the doctor pace. They were trapped in the TARDIS, and would be for a few hours. 

"Doctor." 

He stopped and looked at her. 

"Yes?" 

"It's okay, you can stop pacing."

"But we're trapped."

"In your TARDIS! We're safe, and i'm getting bored. Let's just...do something to pass the time."

The doctor chuckled, calming down a bit. "Alright..." He said, sitting down next to her. "What'd you want to do?"

She thought for a moment, then answered, "draw?"

The doctor nodded. "Alright." He stood, grabbing rose's hand and helping her up. "I've got paper and stuff in the other room."

They made their way through the hallways of the TARDIS until they came to a large room. Rose looked at the doctor. "Erm..." She chuckled "doctor?" He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I'll be right back with the...well, i'll be right back." The doctor left the room, leaving her alone.

The room was large and well lit. The thing that rose noticed first was the huge bed. It was the size of two king size beds, and round. She stopped examining the room when the doctor came back in. He handed her a pencil and some paper and they sat on the floor at the end of the bed drawing random things, like the planets they'd visited and the wonderful things they'd seen.

The doctor was surprisingly good at drawing. Rose didn't think she could draw very well, despite the doctor's kind words. 

The doctor stared at a blank piece of paper for a moment before looking up at rose. "What should i draw now?" Rose pulled a new piece of paper out and said "you could draw me." The doctor smiled.

"Draw me like one of your french girls." 

The doctor looked up at rose, a slight blush on his face. "W-what?" Rose smiled. "Y'know, titanic?" He nodded. "Yes...yeah. Okay. Yes, i will draw you like one of my french girls." His blush was deepening.

Now rose was blushing too. "I mean...i'll keep my clothes on, if you're uncomfortable with that. Not that i was gonna take them off anyway." She said quickly, embarrassed. 

"No, i mean i'm totally comfortable with you...being..." He cleared his throat, looking away. Rose was a bit shocked. "Really? Do you want me to...?" 

The doctor was flustered. "Y-you don't have to take off you clothes! I mean, i...you..." His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. 

Both of them blushing, flustered, and at a loss for words, rose pulled her shirt over her head, setting it on the floor beside her. "Rose." He marveled quietly. She started taking off her bra. "R-rose..." The doctor's eyes widened when the garment fell to the floor. 

She stood, removing her pants and panties, glad the she had decided to shave that morning. She laid on the bed, awaiting the doctor's move.


End file.
